One Name
by KyF777
Summary: This is a Twilight fan fic with Bella and Edward... I stink at summeries but just read it please! :D
1. Chapter 1

One name. That's all it took to take my breath away.

Two syllables. That's all it takes to make me smile.

Three days. That's how long it took me to fall in love.

Four-ever. That's how long it took me to find her.

Five letters. The one who owns my heart.

Bella.

The day started normal. Well as normal as a house full of vampires can get. Alice and Rosalie were trying on outfits for school. Jasper and Emmett were playing video games. Esme and Carlisle sat together on a couch watching me play the piano.

"EDWARD!!!" I heard Alice scream. I sighed and got up to go see what her problem was. I walked into her and Rose's bedroom that they used as a closet for all of us. Although she, Rose, and Esme occupy the majority of the room, Emmett, Carlisle, Jasper and I have more cloths than the rest of the guys in Forks combined.

"What is it Alice?" I asked standing in the door way. "You are SO not wearing that today." She said while glaring at me. "I'm….. Not?" I asked confused. "No. You're not. You're wearing this." She said shoving a garment bag at me and pushing me to my room.

When I got into my room I looked in the mirror. "What's wrong with this?" I said loudly. "Just do it!" Alice yelled. I growled. I didn't see anything wrong with the gray T-shirt and jeans but I put on the blue button up shirt and jeans anyway.

When I was done changing I walked down stairs and resumed playing my piano. _Much better _Alice thought. I rolled my eyes and just let my fingers play what they wanted. _I can't wait for tonight!!!_ I listened to see if she would continue. She didn't and instead she yelled _STOP LISTENING EDWARD!!! _ And started singing Love Story by Taylor Swift.

I sighed and looked at the clock. It said 6:45am. I got up and grabbed my back pack "Let's go guys!" I said loudly and I heard everyone else come down stairs "Bye Esme, Bye Carlisle!" I said as I walked out the door to my silver Volvo. I got in and Alice got in on the passenger's side. Emmett, Rosalie, and Jasper got in Emmett's jeep.

I drove to school with Alice jabbering away about stuff that I didn't really care about. I picked up a few words that I understood like "Fashion, Excited, Can't wait," so I summed it up to there was probably a fashion show that her and Rose were going to and she was excited and couldn't wait. I didn't really pay attention because I wanted to know what she was thinking earlier.

When we got to the school I got out after I parked my car. Alice went straight to Rose and talked about the fashion show in Seattle this weekend. The school bell rang as I was still trying to figure out what she was talking about. I sighed and walked to class.

School went by faster than normal. Probably because I was still thinking, I couldn't wait for tonight to figure out what it was.

I got home and went to my room to listen to music. I turned on a random CD and listened.

At 7:30pm Carlisle got home.

He wasn't alone.

I could hear the heart of a human beating away. Slowly, they probably didn't have much left in them.

"Everyone come here" He said as he walked into the living room. It was unnessescary we were all already in the room waiting to see what was going on.

He was holding a brown haired little girl in his arms.

I felt my throat clump because I knew this little girl was special. I knew why he brought her home as well.

"I'll tell you everything." Carlisle said as he set the little girl who was asleep on to the couch.

DUNNNNN DUNNNNN DUNNNNNNNNNNNNNN first chapter with a little cliffy! :D

R&R!!! 

KY


	2. Chapter 2

**DISCLAIMER(I FOR GOT TO DO ONE FOR THE FIRST CHAPPY SO THIS GOES FOR IT TOO): I DO NOT OWN ANY CHARACTERS IN THIS STORY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

We all waited for Carlisle to explain why he had brought this little girl home.

"This is Isabella Marie Swan." He started while he watched the little girl carefully. "She and her parents were in a terrible car accident last night."

Rose, Alice, and Esme's faces fell as they heard this. I heard everyone- including Jasper and Emmett- think _awwww that's so sad!!!_

Carlisle nodded and continued "Both of her parents died late last night. Isabella is so badly hurt and close to death that I was able to convince the staff that I could take better care of her here than at the hospital."

I looked over at Alice. Is this what she meant? Why would she be excited about something like this? She smiled "Carlisle, she will make it." She said as Esme scooted over to the couch and swept Isabella's hair out of her face.

"How long until she wakes up?" asked Emmett.

Alice closed her eyes for a moment and replied "About five minutes" she said when she opened her eyes. Everyone went into a sudden frenzy.

Carlisle cleared his throat and everyone shut up. "Any questions?" he asked looking at us.

"How old is she?" I heard Rose ask.

"She is five years old." Carlisle replied.

Everyone nodded. How could they be so calm? How could this little five year old girl live in a house full of vampires? I know that's what Carlisle meant to do. I was still confused about why Alice was bouncing up and down on the couch beside me.

I was so busy trying to figure out Alice's strange behavior that five minutes passed very quickly.

_5…4…3…2…1… _I heard Alice count down in her head.

If course her countdown was perfect, when her mind said 0 Isabella stirred in her sleep. She rolled over and her eyes opened.

He chocolate brown eyes opened wide in surprise, confusion, and alarm. "W-where am I?" she whispered quietly.

Carlisle walked slowly over to her and kneeled in front of the couch. She smiled when she recognized him.

"Hi, Isabella." Carlisle said to her.

"Hi doctor" she replied.

"Are you feeling ok?" he asked her. She just nodded.

"Where am I?" She asked looking around the big white room and saw everyone starting at her so she grabbed Carlisle's hand.

"Isabella, this is my home. You're going to stay here for a while. Is that ok?" he asked her putting his other hand on top of hers.

Again, she nodded "Where are mommy and daddy?" she asked him.

"Let Edward tell her." Alice said too low for Isabella to hear.

I stared at my sister shocked. Why did **I **have to be the one to tell her? Why me? Why did I have to break this little girl's heart?

_Just do it Edward!! Trust me! _Alice thought. For some reason I did trust her.

I got up and walked over to her. "I'm Edward Cullen; I'm Dr. Cullen's son." I said while sitting on the side of the couch were her feet didn't reach.

"Will you come sit with me Isabella?" I asked her quietly.

She got up carefully and crawled over the couch over to me. She climbed on my lap and I saw Alice's smile widen. She was seriously starting to tick me off.

"HI!" she said looking up at me. I smiled

"Hi Isabella" I said and opened my mouth to continue but was interrupted by her.

"Call me Bella." She asked me seriously.

I nodded "So Bella, you wanted to know where your parents were right?" she nodded and I almost couldn't go on but then Alice thought _she will take it better if it's from you. _I nodded and continued.

"Do you know who God is?" I asked her.

She nodded "Yes, he's the person who lives in heaven with all of our pets." She said "My mouse is in heaven with God. He died last month." She added quietly.

"Well your parents have met him. At there with your mouse now." She looked up at me confused "Bella, your parents died last night."

Her eyes filled with tears instantly and they spilled over. "NO!" She yelled.

Carlisle came over to her to talk to her but she turned away from him and into my shoulder sobbing.

I shot Alice a glare. Great, I just broke a five year olds heart by telling her that her parents are dead. How much better can this get?

**OK well that was the second chapter. I didn't get much of a response to the first chappy so I don't know if I should continue this or not. I will update if you tell me too but I have to get some review that ARNT from my two friends…. Sorry Jedi Knight and EC Freak! You guys can still review though!!! :d OK BYE!!!**

**KY**

**P.S. This chapter stinks I know.**


	3. Authors note

Hey guys!

Sorry if you thought this was an update…. It not :(

I just wanted to tell you guys that I made a homepage for my stories. You should check it out. Its .com/ there's lots of stuff that you can find out there…

If you keep an eye on my blog there are going to be some announcements every once in a while like right now go there and it says something that I need help on!

PLEASE go look at it? For the children? Lol

Ok well I'm sorry if I got your hopes up… :( but I WILL update really soon!

OH! And on that site look at the pages to find out what certain characters look like and their birthdays are!

OK THANKS!

KY!


	4. Sorry :

Hey all!

So since not many people seem to like this story, I'm replacing it…. For now.

I started a different story that I hope will make up for this story.

IF you happen to be reading this and you like my story, im sorry it just wasn't working out.

Maybe after I finish my other stories ill work on this one. I don't know we will have to see.

Once again if you like this story im sorry. Please check out my other stories too. If you like them review cuz I want to know that people are actually reading them so I wont have to shut them down too.

Peace out-

Love ya-

Ky


End file.
